Character Profile: Melanie Flynn
. - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Melanie Flynn' ---- . PLAYER: . KelseyBB17, CREATOR: . KelseyBB17, ADMIN: . IcePrincess07 & KelseyBB17, PLAYER STATUS: . MIA, CHARACTER STATUS: . Alive -- Building -- Active, . ROLE: . Professional Model, Troublemaker, Shopping tragic, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "Giggles in the Halls of Wealth & Power", STORYLINES: . :::: -- "The Flynns", :::: -- __________, :::: -- __________, :::: -- __________, :::: -- "Do My Little Turn On The Catwalk", :::: -- __________, :::: '-- "''The War of the Papercuts",' :::: -- __________, :::: -- "''Throw Another On The Barbie", :::: -- __________, :::: -- __________, :::: -- __________, :::: '-- "''All Good Things...",' '''LAST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE:' . "The Exodus", . FULL NAME: . Melanie ______ Flynn, AKA: . "Mel", "Onee-chan", "____", "____", "____", __IN: . :::: #'___-_, :::: '#'''SRMG9-A0147192-0504989-32MF-(G-A3-RSR-*SP*), . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . Caucasian -- Irish-Australian, FROM: . Melbourne, Australia, HOMETOWN: ''' . Melbourne, Australia, '''SPONSOR: . Christina Madison, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . N/A, . FACTION: . The Madison Family, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Document Courier, :::::: -- Personal Assistant to __________, :::::: -- Model, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, PARTNER / SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . __________, FAMILY: . :::::: -- Christina Madison, - (Half-Sister), :::::: -- Ryan Madison, - (Brother-In-Law), :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Katie Flynn, - (Younger Half-Sister), :::::: -- Erica Flynn, - (Younger Cousin), :::::: -- Amber Wakely, - (Adopted Younger Sister), :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, FRIENDS: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Sarah Flannigan, :::::: -- Kelly Poole, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Judith Steiner, :::::: -- Captain Fasiha Prince, :::::: -- Professor Keith Frost, :::::: -- Mary Beth Beaumont, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, ASSOCIATES: '. :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats: . -- . -- Voted cutest belly in The Islands 3 years in a row. -- Voted most pokeable Belly 2017. . . . ---- 'Background': . __________ -- Half-Sister of Director Christina Madison. -- Highly sought-after pro-model. -- Lives in The Flynn House a mansion next to The Madison Villa. -- Very intelligent with an analytical mind, people are often trickked by her "blond-act" into underestimating her. -- Silly and more mischievious than a leperchaun. -- Incurable hoonigan - takes speed limits as a minor suggestion. -- Has delusions she can cook but is terrible. -- Has a housekeeper, Mary Beth. . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . :::::::: -- Dark Blue 1997 Mercedes SL500 ______, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- ______ ________ Boat, . - IMG 0519.jpg|1997 Dark Blue Mercedes SL500 IMG 0516.jpg|1997 Dark Blue Mercedes SL500 Car-placeholder.jpg Car-placeholder.jpg Speed-Boat-Silhouette-Graphics.jpg|placeholder - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ -- The Flynn House -- -- The Madison Estate -- -- The Driftwood Towers -- . . . ---- 'Personal Weapons': . __________ . :::::::: -- ______ Katana ______, :::::::: -- __ Knife __, :::::::: -- __ Roman Short Sword __, :::::::: -- __ Knife __, :::::::: -- __ Knife __, :::::::: -- __ Knife __, . -- . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals': . __________ . :::::::: -- __________ Koala, :::::::: -- __________ Cat, :::::::: -- __________ Cat, :::::::: -- __________ Cat, :::::::: -- __________ Cat, :::::::: -- __________ Cat, . - CrhFZ.jpg - . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Melanie Flynn 01.jpg Melanie Flynn 02.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Upper Tier Category:THE MADISON FAMILY FACTION Category:WAMmers Category:CHARACTERS Category:SwordPlay Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:Aussie Category:NEEDS PIC Category:Models Category:~SR~ Category:Blonde